federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Patriot-A
USS Patriot NCC-5781-A Nova Class Mark-3 Commission Date: 2415 Last Refit Date: 2423 Removed from Active Service: 2425 GENERAL NOTES The Nova-class mk-III is the most state-of-the-art vessel representing the culmination of decades of Starfleet research and development as well as improvements over the last design. Originally a Destroyer, recent political developments and discovery of new races thanks to the USS Discovery the class was refitted for more firepower capabilities, and faster speeds. The increased power and size of the ship, as well as increased crew capacities reclassified the ship from Destroyed to Cruiser, thus being capable of a broader range of missions. The new style nacells which incorporate both standard warp and transwarp drives. The core itself was designed and built to be capable of providing the needed power for the new engines as well as the new weaponry, without sacrificing maneuverability. The biohull, or bioregenerative hull matrix, has been improved over past versions and is incorporated into the design. The biohull system allows the ship's bio-neural network to literally heal any moderate damage inflicted on the ship's exterior. The weapons systems on the ship have also been upgraded, from the mark 10 arrays to new mark 13. With a faster cooling and refire rate, the new emitters can provide 12% more blasts per minute than the mark 12 and almost 30% more than the original mark 10. There are still 4 torpedo tubes on this ship, 2 forward and 2 aft, but they too have been upgraded to now incorporate the transphasic technology that USS Voyager was equipped with upon her return from the deltaq quadrant over 40 years ago. The ship is also equipped with the latest in Ablative armor, and twin Type 15 Phaser cannons mounted beneath the saucer section. With the success of the mk II, further Nova Class ships are being rebuilt into the new sub class. DECK LISTINGS (STANDARD) * Deck 1: Captain's Ready Room, ExO's Office, Main Bridge, Mission Operations Center. * Deck 2: Banquet Room, Emergency Escape Pods, Food Preparation, Officers' Formal Mess, VIP Quarters. * Deck 3: Impulse Propulsion System, Primary Life Support Control, Senior Officer's Quarters. * Deck 4: Armory, Atmospheric Reprocessing Control, Emergency Batteries, EPS Power Taps, Gravity Generators, Inertial Damping Control, Life Support Systems, Mess Hall, Structural Integrity Field Generators, Waste Extraction. * Deck 5: Aft Quantum Torpedo Launcher, Auxiliary Computer Core Access, Emergency Escape Pods, Environmental System Control, Junior Officer's Quarters, Primary ODN Trunks, Quantum Torpedo Storage Magazine. * Deck 6: Chief Medical Officer's Office, Consumables Storage Area, Containment Field Generator Control, Counselor's Office, Crew Lounge, Crew Quarters, Dental Office, Duty Nurses Office, Environmental Processor Nodes, Intensive Care, Medical Lab, Medical Supply Storage, Post Operative Ward, Primary Sickbay, Raw Matter Storage Tanks, Recycling Center, Surgical Bay, Water/Air Purification Control. * Deck 7: Chapel, Crew Lounge, Crew Quarters, Education Center, Gymnasium, Personal Holodecks. * Deck 8: Archeology Lab, Astrometrics Lab, Biochemical Lab, Biology Lab, Botany Lab, Chemistry Lab, Chief Science Officer's Office, Computer Science Lab, Cosmology Lab, Exobiology Lab, Exosociology Lab, Geology Lab, Geophyics Lab, Hydroponics Labs, High Energy Lab, Physics Lab, Science Center, Science Lab, Secondary Security Center, Special Studies Lab, Upper Phaser Array, Xenobiology Lab. * Deck 9: Atmospheric Reprocessing Control, Computer Core Access, Emergency Batteries, Emergency Escape Pods, EPS Power Taps, Gravity Generators, Inertial Damping Control, Life Support Systems, Structural Integrity Field Generators. * Deck 10: Emergency Escape Pods, EPS Power Distribution Center, EPS Support Control, Fire Suppression Control, Main Holodecks (upper), Personnel Transporters, Stellar Cartography (upper). * Deck 11: Communications Array Control, Main Holodecks (lower), Main Shuttle Bay (upper), Maintenance Shops, Phaser Control, Stellar Cartography (lower), Upper Midship Phaser Array, Upper Vessel Toroid. * Deck 12: Arboretum, Brig, Docking Ports, Lower Midship Phaser Array, Lower Phaser Array, Lower Vessel Toroid, Main Shuttle Bay (lower), Primary Security Center, RCS Thrusters, Security Officer's Office, Shuttle Flight Control. * Deck 13: Crew Lounge, Crew Quarters, Mess Hall, Personal Holodecks, Port Rear Quarter Phaser Array, Starboard Rear Quarter Phaser Array. * Deck 14: Aft Phaser Array, Docking Ports, EPS Power Taps, EVA Lockers, Gravity Generators, Life Support Systems, Quantum Torpedo Storage Magazine, Shuttle Hangar, Shuttlecraft Maintenance Center, Structural Integrity Field Generators, Upper Quantum Torpedo Launchers. * Deck 15: Atmospheric Reprocessing Control, Cargo Bay, Cargo Transporters, Emergency Batteries, Inertial Damping Control. * Deck 16: Consumables Storage Area, Containment Field Generator Control, Deuterium Fuel Storage, Deuterium Load Ports, Engineering Supply Storage, Environmental Processor Nodes, Main Engineering (upper), Raw Matter Storage Tanks, Recycling Center, Water/Air Purification Control. * Deck 17: Chief Engineering Officer's Office, Deflector Control, Emergency Escape Pods, Engineering Lab, Main Engineering (lower), Matter Injectors, Matter/Antimatter Reaction Chamber. * Deck 18: Atmospheric Reprocessing Control, Environmental Control, EPS Power Taps, Inertial Damping Control, Structural Integrity Field Generators. * Deck 19: Emergency Batteries, Emergency Escape Pods, Hangar Bay 1(upper), Fighter Maintenance Shops, Gravity Generators, Life Support Systems, Waste Extraction, Marine Berthing Level-1 * Deck 20: Emergency Triage Ward, EVA Lockers, Hangar Bay 2(lower), Personnel Transporters, Secondary Sickbay, Marine Berthing Level-2 * Deck 21: Antimatter Generation, Lower Forward Quantum Torpedo Launcher, Quantum Torpedo Storage Magazine, Secondary Life Support Control, Structural Integrity Field Control, Hangar Bays 2,3 Upper * Deck 22: Antimatter Containment, Antimatter Loading Ports, Ventral Phaser Array, Warp Coil Ejection Hatch, Hangar Bays 2,3 Lower DESIGN SPECS Class: Nova (Mark III) Type: Assault Cruiser Length: 574 meters Beam: 244 meters Draft: 94 meters Decks: 22 Number in Service: 5 - USS PATRIOT, NCC-5781-A (refit) - USS TRUDEAU, NCC-7006 - USS ROBERT GOULD SHAW, NCC-7007 - USS DANIEL O'CONNELL, NCC-7008 - USS WILLIAM WILBURFORCE, NCC-7009 Proposed Additional Ships: 20 NCC-7300-7319 VESSEL COMPLEMENT (STANDARD) Total: 572 Officers: 72 Crew/Marines: 500 PROPULSION SYSTEMS Warp Propulsion System (WPS): - Type: Static Warp/Transwarp Impulse Propulsion System (IPS): - Type: Omni-directional Sublight Warp Speeds: - Standard Cruise Speed: Warp 9.0 - Maximum Cruise Speed: Warp 9.975 - Maximum Sustainable Speed: Warp 9.978 - Maximum Emergency Speed: Warp 9.998 Transwarp Speeds: - Standard Cruise Speed: Warp 14 (Transwarp 5) - Maximum Cruise Speed: Warp 17.975 (Transwarp 8.975) - Maximum Sustainable Speed: Warp 17.9975 (Transwarp 8.9975) - Maximum Emergency Speed: Warp 17.999982 (Transwarp 8.999982) TACTICAL SYSTEMS Phaser Systems: - Type: Mark XIII - Total: 11 banks - Maximum Effective Range: 503,000 km Phaser Cannon Systems: - Type 1 (small) - Number of Emitters:: 2 - Maximum Range: 200,000 km - Recharge Rate: 4.5 minutes each Plasma Cannon System: - Type: Mark IV Point Defense Emplacements - Total: 12 Turrets - Maximum Effective Range: 800 km Torpedo Systems: Torpedo Systems: - Type: Mark XIV Seeking/Direct - Total: 4 Tubes (2 Forward, 2 Aft) - Maximum Effective Range: 5,000,000 km - Stock: 250 Quantum, 100 Transphasic Deflector Shield System: - Type: Mark XII Multiphasic Shielding (Nested) Enhancements: - Mark V Ablative Armor Units Bio-Regenerative Hull Matrix: - Type: Mark VII Cloacking Device: - Type: Mark-I Phase-Shift Cloak OTHER SYSTEMS Transporters: - Personnel Transporters: 5 - Emergency Transporters: 10 - Cargo Transporters: 4 Holodecks: - Main: 2 - Personal: 12 Computers: - Main Processors: * Type: Mark XVI - Total: 3 - Dedicated Sub-Processors: * Type: Mark XI - Total: 6 * Main Bridge * Main Engineering * Security (Detention) * Sickbay * Tactical * Marine Operations Shuttle Bay: 1 (aft) Hangar Bay: 3 - Hangar Bay 1 (Fighter Bay - Aft) - Hangar Bay 2 (USS Counterstrike),3 (USS Star Rider) Embarked Craft: (Marine Payload) - Euphrates-class Runabouts: 2 • USS MacKenzie, NCC-86788 • USS Bosphorus, NCC-86789 - Farpoint Class Runabouts: 1 • USS Counterstrike, NCC-81200 - Star Rider Class Runabouts: 1 • USS Star Rider, NCC-71701 - Type 23 Escape pods: 66 - Type 11 Personnel Shuttle: 5 • Thor, 01 • Athena, 02 • Zeus, 03 • Poseidon, 05 • Hephaestus, 06 - Type 9a Cargo Shuttles: 2 • Storm, 04 • Wolverine, 07 - Rapier Class Defensive Fighters: 5 - Revik Class Anti-Ship Fighters: 5